paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The New Snow Pup
Our story opens on a brisk winter morning at the Lookout. During the night, several inches of fresh snow fell and the pups awaken to a very cold surprise. "SNOW DAY!" Rubble yells out as the pups come out of their pup houses. The pups stare in awe at the new snow on the ground and are ready to head to Jake's Mountain for a little snowboarding. Tundra, Skye and Princess all get their pups up and show them their first snowfall. "Cool" Dylan says as he romps in the fresh powder. All the pups are excited about seeing snow for the first time as Ryder comes out of the Lookout with breakfast. "Who's ready to go to Jake's Mountain" Ryder asks. All the pups howl in happy unison as if to say "I am". "Uncle Rubble, can you teach us to snowboard?" all the pups ask. "Well, you've all been good pups, sure, why not" Rubble says. Squeals of joy are heard from 9 pups as Ryder returns from the lookout. "Since you pups are going to learn how to snowboard, I guess you'll be needing these" he says as he brings out new snowboards, helmets, and goggles for the pups. "First, you have to promise that you'll take it slow" Ryder says to the snowboarders-in-training. "We promise Uncle Ryder" the pups say in agreement. With that, everyone loads up and heads up to Jake's. Over at Jake's ski school, Jake and Rubble are showing the pups the art of snowboarding. Meanwhile, Tundra is walking around the lodge when she runs into something new. "Hello" Tundra says. "You must be Tundra, Jake has told me all about you" the new dog says. "My name is Frigia and I'll be working here at the ski lodge. "That's interesting" Tundra replies back. "What will your job be?" she asks. Frigia says "Why, I'll be working with Cooper in safety" Frigia answers back. "What?" Tundra yelps. She quickly goes over to Ryder and Jake to find out what's going on. "Jake, who is this new dog Frigia?" Tundra asks. "Well little dudette, she was sent to me by a ski shop owner in Alaska to train on how to do safety inspections" Jake answers. Ryder just stands there in amazement as Frigia walks from around the corner. "Jake, Cooper and I are going to do the safety check" Frigia says as she looks right at Tundra. "Alright Frigia" Jake replies. "We'll be back in a little while" Frigia says as she goes to meet up with Cooper and do their inspection. Tundra just stands there, eyes starting to fill with water. "Jake, say it isn't so" Tundra says as she looks at him. Jake just stands there looking at Tundra, then looking at Ryder. With that, Tundra runs off down the slopes. Rocky sees her running off and runs over "What's wrong with Tundra" he asks. "It's a little hard to explain right now, Rocky" Ryder says. "I'm going to follow her" Rocky tells Ryder as he races off after his snowpup. "Tundra, wait up" Rocky yells as he tries to catch up with her. TO BE CONTINUED Ladsone